


Plastics

by issen4



Series: The Minutae of Go [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-07
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issen4/pseuds/issen4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As usual, our heroes need to find a place for their favorite activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\------------------

Touya looked around the room uncertainly, trying to calm down while letting his gaze run past the fake chandelier, the satin-covered bed, and the bowl of brightly-coloured candy on the beside table. No. He squinted, and averted his eyes. Definitely not candy. He turned to the other occupant of the room. “Shindou,” he asked, “are you sure we should be here?”

Shindou, who was in the middle of pulling off his socks, looked up at his question. “People come here when they need privacy, Touya,” he said, putting on his most patient look. “It’s no big deal.”

"It’s a _love motel_."

"So? What’s your point?" Shindou asked, sitting down on the carpet and stretching his legs out, before he gestured at Touya’s feet. "Take your shoes off, Touya. We don’t have all day."

"Shindou, these places charge by the _hour_."

"I know. I made the arrangements, remember? Shoes, Touya."

Touya took off his own shoes and arranged them neatly on the floor. "Surely you don’t think that we can do this in only one hour?" he asked.

Shindou gave him an incredulous look. "Of course not!" he said. "I booked the room for three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Any longer than that, and it would have been cheaper to take the room for twenty-four hours instead." His eyebrows rose as he considered. "Hey, we could…"

Touya shook his head. "No!"

Shindou looked hurt. "Is it such a torture to play the night through?" he asked, putting on an exaggerated leer.

"Yes. When you sleep, you snore," Touya said primly.

"I do not!" Shindou sat up. "I just, er, breathe loudly."

"Yes, I’m sure you do," Touya said, sitting down in the only available chair in the room. He was disturbed to observe that there was yet another bowl of... not-candy, on the sidetable at his elbow, and shifted to the edge of his seat.

Shindou, in the meantime, had scrambled onto the bed and was bouncing on it, exploring the plastic flower arrangements fixed on the wall at the same time. "Hey, check this out!" he said, waving what looked like a television remote control. "This bed can vibrate. Cool!" He pressed the controls, and a soft buzzing sound filled the room as the mattress began to shake.

Touya stared at the vibrating bed, disturbed. "Shindou, switch that off."

"Come on, lie down and try it out!" Shindou said, suiting his actions to his words. "Feels like a message chair."

"No."

"Spoilsport," Shindou grumbled, wriggling on the mattress again as though to make himself comfortable. His bright yellow shirt, not to mention his hair, clashed unpleasantly with the pink satin sheets.

Touya tried not to roll his eyes. "I really think that next time we should try some place other than a love motel."

"Like where?" Shindou asked. "Your parents are home, Touya, and Touya-sensei has visitors coming over to talk to him all the time. Even the Go-salon is under renovation."

"Your place…"

Shindou sat up. "No way," he declared. "My aunt and uncle are visiting from Hokkaido, remember? They’d be trying to ask questions about Go all the time." He switched off the vibrating mattress, evidently annoyed at having to talk louder over the sound, and leant back against the pillows.

Touya shook his head. "Are you going to lie there forever? We came here for a purpose, Shindou."

"Okay, okay," Shindou said. He gave one last wriggle, before he sat up. "Dibs on the black!" he shouted, bouncing on the mattress again.

Touya, in the meantime, had arranged everything. The portable Go board was placed on the floor, and the two bowls of Go stones placed beside it.

Shindou slid off the bed with a thump and took his seat opposite Touya.

Touya studied the Go board and waited for Shindou to make the first move as black. After a few minutes in which nothing happened, he looked up.

Shindou was exploring the bowl of brightly-coloured condoms with a puzzled expression, as though he had no idea what they really were.

Touya sighed. "Shindou, stop…" he began to say, then shouted, "Don’t put it in your mouth!"

\--------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the game continues

\------------------

At least the bed wasn't vibrating anymore.

"And then you responded to my 5-5 with tengen... were you copying my game with Yashirou?" Shindou asked with mock indignation.

Amused, Touya said, "You replied later with a diagonal on tengen."

"Well, I had to stop you from taking the centre before me. And you are one to talk! You crosscut me!"

"You were just trying to tie me up in a meaningless struggle in the centre."

"Meaningless struggle? Hey, it takes two to make a pinwheel like that, you know!"

The pinwheel in question had turned into the focus of their game - unlike most games where disputed territory was in the corner, Shindou and Touya had ended up clashing heads in the centre. In the end Touya had won narrowly by half a moku.

After a while, Shindou said, his voice sleepy. "Good game, though."

"Hm." Touya was feeling sleepy himself.

"Do you think we can shock the insei like that at the next Wakashijisen too?"

Touya made a vague sound of assent. The air was warm, but strangely comfortable on his skin. Actually, it was perfect for a game, he thought, his thoughts half-lingering on Go. He let his gaze run over the fake chandelier, the satin sheets and finally, on Shindou. "It seems strange to be doing this in a place like this," he remarked.

Shindou raised his head, his forehead wrinkling. "What are you talking about? This is the place to come to when you need privacy!" he said.

"It's a _love motel_."

"Yeah, what's your point?" Shindou asked, shifting to make himself more comfortable.

"They charge by the _hour_."

"You've already said that, and I told you that we have the room for three hours, remember?" Shindou pointed out.

"That was two hours ago," Touya said.

Shindou raised his eyebrows. "You know, you sound almost disappointed," he said. His face grew mischievous. "We could always extend it. We could take the room for twenty-four hours!"

"But we..."

"For Go, remember?" Shindou reminded him. "We can play Go all night, if you want!"

The more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him. "I guess we could do that," he said, thinking it through slowly. "But my parents..."

Shindou shrugged; his bare shoulders looked delectable when they moved like that, Touya thought, without the usual embarrassment that came with such ideas. He closed his eyes briefly, and opened them when Shindou started to talk.

"No problem," Shindou said. "You call your parents and say you're staying at my place, and I'll call my mum and say I'm at your place. How about it, huh?" He moved closer to Touya; the mattress dipped from his movements.

"Oh... I mean... all right." It was difficult to think when Shindou was pressing his lips against his skin--soft, gentle imprints rather than kissing--but it was turning his insides to mush. All thoughts of Go evaporated. "Shindou!" he exclaimed when Shindou's breath tickled his bare skin.

Shindou looked up at him from his exploration of Touya's stomach. "You know, you might call me 'Hikaru'. After all," his gaze turned wicked, "we're in a love motel."

"To play Go!" Touya protested. "And thanks to you, we didn't even get to play a game."

Shindou made a face when he was reminded of what happened. "Ugh! I can still taste it."

"I told you not to put it in your mouth," Touya said. All he had done was to help Shindou to drink some water to soothe his coughing. Shindou was the one who had turned around and glued his lips to his, and things unrelated to Go had proceeded from there. Touya wrinkled his forehead. He had had sex in a love motel. How... expected.

"You could have told me what it was!" Shindou said, an aggrieved tone appearing in his voice. "Instead you just shouted at me, making me choke. And it's your fault we never started our game. What was I supposed to think? You ran up, and you _hugged_ me."

Touya rolled his eyes. "That," he said, "was the Heimlich maneuver."

\-------end----------  



End file.
